


All the Right Moves

by DrowningByDegrees, InuGrlRayn (DrowningByDegrees)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/InuGrlRayn
Summary: One of the advantages of a steady relationship. Written forfma_fic_contestprompt 62 "Quiver"





	

 

Roy had to admit, there was an unexpected sort of satisfaction that came with settling down. Five years now and they’d probably done this a thousand times, and then some. Not an inch of flesh or metal had escaped his fingers or lips or tongue, and he knew the reactions that came with each one.

His mouth sucking at Ed’s pulse, hard enough to leave a mark there tomorrow would draw a low sigh, and Ed crooking his head a bit higher, inviting Roy to devour the rest of his throat. Teeth sunk sharply into the junction of neck and shoulder wrought a keening wail and scrabbling fingers as Ed’s hips snapped up in search of Roy’s body. The barest of touches over the length of Ed’s spine, and the muscles would quiver under his fingers.

Roy’s lips over Ed’s, and he liked this best of all, because Ed _melted_ into his arms like he’d only ever belonged there. It was familiar and perfect, and even after so many countless kisses, he couldn’t think of anything better. Only Ed wasn’t molded against him anymore.

Roy felt himself flipped back to the mattress, let Ed roll them over until he was well and truly pinned. A mischievous smile and apple juice eyes regarded him for a moment before Ed leaned to whisper something wicked in his ear. The best part of loving someone enough to know all their moves was sticking around long enough to find out that he didn’t.


End file.
